Fossil Fighters Chapter Two : A True Adventure
by Thecheesemanfromcheese
Summary: The Second Part of Zane's Story. Affiliated with Fossil Fighters Wikia


Chapter Two: A True Adventure

I was still entranced at the island in the distance, staring at the place where my new home would be, my place of redemption. As I clutched my first fossil in my hand, I felt a longing to get to the island. It was early dawn, and the seagulls were screaming. Could life really be this good? As the chunk of land drew closer and closer, I tried to think about how my life will change. Will anyone accept me, and if they do, what if I told them the truth? How would they think of me then? Suddenly, a foghorn blew out of nowhere. "Ready or not," I thought "Here I come."

As the boat approached the dock, I got a good look at the place. I was surprised to see that it was all that high-tech. It was a low village with some people walking around. Not really the science fiction and fantastical place I imagined. I was at least hoping to see skyscrapers, but the tallest building there was a three or four story building which I assumed to be the owner's place. As I walked forward, two women came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Beth" one of the women said to me, "And this is Sue. Welcome to Vivo-"

Suddenly, a loud roar rang through the island and cut off Beth. It came straight from a coliseum sized stadium. "Ah yes, the Stadium is in the middle of a Fossil Battle. You'll be there soon enough. And like I was trying to say before, welcome to Vivosaur Island." Beth finished.

"What's your name?" the woman named Sue asked. Why do I feel like everyone in the world wants to ask me that question?

"Zane, just Zane."

"That's great!" said Sue. "If you want to be a famous Fossil Fighter, just head down this path and you'll reach the Fossil Center."

"Thanks" I said briefly before leaving. The one thing that they had got right was that he wanted to be a Fossil Fighter, a famous Fossil Fighter. There was only one person that he really wanted to beat, and that was the man who rejected him, who did cruel things upon him, and the only way to get back at was a Fossil Battle.

He reached the Fossil Center, and a blue-haired man slammed into him.

"Another new recruit, eh? Well Beth did tell me you were coming. Zane right? I'm Doctor Diggins, the boss around here. I bet you want to get digging right? So come with me and I'll show you how to do the cleaning." The man ran off into the center, through a doorway leading to the back. I sighed, and followed him. What else could I do?

Diggins was already there when I walked over to the room. "Now, listen carefully, and I will teach you how to clean a fossil. I saw that he already had one. Might as well get a second Vivosaur early on as well.

"This is… well a special fossil rock. We usually give beginners a Spinax, but we've ran out. So you get something special. Ever heard of the Plesiosaurus? It may not be a dinosaur, but it is a Vivosaur!" Plesiosaurus huh, it might not be so bad, and I like the fact that I'm getting a variety of different type Vivosaurs. "All right, let's get cleaning," the professor said. And clean I did. Once I got the hang of drilling, and hammering, and using the X-Ray, it wasn't so bad. When it was fully cleaned, Doctor Diggins put it in the machine. Electricity filled the air, flashing and suddenly, DING! It was done. A single gold medal was all that was left of the skull I just put in. Doctor Diggins congratulated me. Plesio was a small blue marine reptile who stood on four flippers. He had a long neck. He stretched his flippers and yawned. I just stood there staring. Somehow, this creature had been revived from a skull.

"Isn't she a beauty" SHE?

"That's a girl?" I asked incredulously.

Doctor Diggins just sighed. "Don't be so sexist. Because these Vivosaurs come from real dinosaur bones, if you clean a female skull, well, it well get revived as a female. Well, I'll leave you alone. When you're ready, come next door to the Fossil Stadium." And he left.

I stood there for a while, watching my new friend, or at least, soon to be friend. With a touch of my mind, the sleeping reptile turned back into a small golden medal. I picked it up and held it. It glowed with a brilliant hue of blue and purple. I put it in my belt, and started to clean my new fossil.

My new life begins now.


End file.
